Healing
by CreekGnomes
Summary: Final part of the Wounds trilogy. Tweek is coming back, but after all the hurt caused by Craig, will they be okay? T for swearing.


**Ack so much pressure! So many stories to update! This is the last part of it by the way. Please read the first and/or second story to know what's even going on.**

**Also, I'm looking for a Beta Editor? Please PM me if you're interested!**

* * *

**Tweek P.O.V**

I fidget a lot more than usual on the way back home. Clyde has a football match to go to, but Token offered to drive me in his car. It's like a limo... Token's really rich, which explains his car, but I think he spends most of his allowance on Clyde, his boyfriend. I wonder what it would be like if Craig spoiled me like that?

Me and Token don't talk much, and I'm glad for the silence. I need to think about what on earth I'm going to say. I bring my thermos up to my mouth, shuddering as I gulp it down and then tuck it in between my shaking legs. I know Craig told me, through Clyde's door, that he loved me and was sorry, but how can I believe him properly after everything he's said and done? I guess I've forgiven him all the other times, but now is different! He's hurt me more than ever before, and now I have a choice. I can stay with Clyde and my parents, or I can go back to Craig. But how do I know he'll never do it again?

Craig always says I'm paranoid, and I guess I am. But he also tells me I'm a freak, for that matter. I cringe, thinking about when it all started.

* * *

_"I didn't check him out!" I cried, lifting my cup of coffee to drink. A few seconds later, it was knocked out of my hand and onto the floor, shards of glass scattered on the carpet and the liquid seeping everywhere. I bit my lip, looking back up at him, eyes widening in fear. He knew how much I needed coffee!_

_"Don't you ever," He pulled me up roughly and grabbed my chin, "act like such a slut again, alright?" I nodded, tears filling my eyes as he let go, leaving me standing there, staring at the spilt drink. "Now get the fuck out of my sight." He pushed me away, in the direction of our bedroom. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, and hold back my tears, but I couldn't. Craig and I had been going out for a month, and in that time, and even when we were just friends, he had never been so violent or untrusting of me. He snatched my hand, whirling me back around to face him._

_"Fucking wimp." He spat._

_And then he hit me._

* * *

**Craig P.O.V**

I go to the mirror and adjust my hair, making sure my bangs aren't fully covering my eye; he hates it when he cant see my whole face. I feel a pang in my heart when I realise I had kept it that way for months, not caring about how Tweek felt.

And suddenly I regret it. I regret going to Clyde's, and begging Tweek to come back. I don't deserve him, not in the slightest. Alright, I've tidied up the apartment myself, for once, and booked counselling sessions, which I know I will hate more than college, but it doesn't take back all the fights, the words, or the beatings. I know how much I love him, and I know I'll probably kill myself if I lose him, for good, but I know he will be better off without me. This is all just so complicated.

I freeze when the doorbell rings, and expect Clyde to be there, arms wrapped around Tweek like I would possibly hurt him again. But, then again, will I? When time comes, when I get angry or jealous again, will I be able to help myself?

I reach the front door, and take a deep breath, opening it with a trembling hand. God, I'm shaking as much as Tweek now. Clyde isnt there, but Token is. Of course, Mommy _and _Daddy will always be there to protect their baby. I pinch my hand. They were...are... my best friends!

When had I gotten so horrible?

* * *

_"Craig, your Dad and I are getting divorced." I choked on my food as my fork fell onto my plate with a clang, probably cracking the china, but I didnt care. I swallowed the goddamn potato, and stared at my Dad, seeking confirmation. He nodded and I went rigid with shock, sadness and anger._

_"Why?" I demanded, wishing I had brought Tweek. Tweek was my best friend, and the only one, aside from my family, that knew I, Craig Tucker, **did **have emotions. I wanted to cry into his shoulder, or hold his hand, something gay like that, but right then all I could do was stay frozen, not wanting to get comfort from my parents._

_"Things just haven't been working out..." My Mom trailed off, looking pained, and I stood up, walking away from the table. I ignored the shouts to come back as I left the house, fuming. _

_The worst part? It was my birthday._

_Oh, and the day Tweek kissed me. But I guess that was the best part._

* * *

"Tweek is in the car." I stir from my thoughts and blink, heart racing. Tweek's here? I knew that, of course, but knowing he's so close... I want to say something, but stop at Token's stony glare.

"I'll go get him. I went out first to make sure you were presentable." He gives me a curt nod and walks back towards his car. I can hardly breathe as Tweek gets out, shaking like a grenade, ready to go off at any moment. Our eyes meet from across the driveway.

**3.2.1**.**_ Boom._**

He clutches at Token's coat needily, mumbling incoherent phrases and looking crazed; eyes widened, fists clenching and unclenching. I feel another pang, getting jealous of the way Tweek seems much more comfortable with Token than me right now. I'm shocked to know that I'm not angry by it. More like sad.

Token pulls him gently towards me, and my mouth twiches downwards at how hesitant my boyfriend is. My boyfriend? It feels odd to call him that, as if that is the wrong label. But I look at him, and feel an emotion sweep through my mind as I think about him being it anyway,

_Love._

They stop just outside the doorframe, Tweek hiding behind all 120 pounds of black hulk. I sigh and look down. Tweek follows my gaze, not hazarding a glance at me. Token interrupts the silence.

"Look, are you actually going to fucking say something, or are we here for nothing?" He raises his eyebrow, looking a little mad. I blink. Token has always been almost emotionless, like me. I stared at him, then moved my eyes along to look at Tweek. My face softened.

"I love you." I state in my usual nasal voice. Token rolls his eyes but moves away as Tweek comes into focus.

"It didn't seem like you did." He mutters, and I lowered my eyebrows. I sigh again.

"I know, I know." I want to call him baby, or kiss him, but Token's there. "And I'm so sorry." I close my eyes. "I booked a counselling appointment. I'm going to work on my... issues." Tweek gives a small smile.

"We can d-do it together."

* * *

And so we did.

* * *

**Just realised I said they live in an apartment, so they wouldn't have a driveway lol. Sorry! Please review... Its just below...**


End file.
